


Desire

by homojaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, High Heels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tights, this is very self indulgent and i just wanted it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homojaku/pseuds/homojaku
Summary: “I think you mean,” Leorio starts, another swat coming down on Kurapika’s sensitive ass. “Please, daddy.”---Kurapika tries on some new clothes, and Leorio reacts exactly the way he wants him to.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags for kinks!

Kurapika felt the light nylon tights spread over the length of his calves, slowly working up his legs. The soft fabric made him embarrassed, but he had a mission. He knew Leorio would be coming home soon, and he _knew_ that if he was found like this, Leorio wouldn’t be able to control himself. The thought alone made him blush, his face turning bright red, but he took deep breaths to settle himself.

He got the tights on all the way, turning to look at himself in the mirror. They gripped his ass tightly, and he hoped that it would have the right effect on Leorio.

He cocked his head to the side, looking at a pair of tall heels next to him. Would it be too much? He always wondered what wearing heels would feel like.

He slipped them on, the gained height making him feel slightly disoriented. Now, it was about waiting. He sat on the edge of their shared bed, listening for the sound of the door unlocking.

After a few minutes, he heard it, the sound of Leorio making his way inside. Kurapika quickly stood, trying to situate himself to make it look like Leorio coincidentally walked in on him trying on these clothes. Make it look as natural as possible.

The sound of Leorio’s loud footsteps ringing through the house echoed his quickened heartbeat. He prepared himself. The doorknob to their room turned, and it slowly opened.

“Kurapika?” Leorio called before looking in, his eyes wide and his mouth open in surprise. “There you are.”

Too much passes through Leorio’s face for Kurapika to decipher entirely, he sees red dust Leorio’s cheeks and he sees his eyes go dark, and this is exactly what he wanted.

“Ah,” Kurapika tries to act meek, as bad as his acting can be sometimes. “I can explain—”

Leorio quickly crosses the space between them, dropping his bags on the floor. Kurapika stands straight, and he still only goes up to Leorio’s chin. It’s slightly frustrating, but he likes the way the man towers over him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Leorio huffs, his voice deep, cracked, and rough. Kurapika laughs lightly, wrapping his slender arms around the back of Leorio’s neck.

“Maybe,” Kurapika whispers, pulling the taller man down to meet him in a rough kiss.

Leorio picks Kurapika up, and Kurapika lets the heels fall, wrapping his legs around Leorio’s waist, pulling him closer and closer.

Leorio crawls onto the bed with Kurapika wrapped around him. Kurapika breaks free from the kiss to let Leorio kiss down his neck, sucking roughly down his throat.

Leorio lays his down on the bed, kissing down his body roughly, leaving marks in his wake. Kurapika squirms, he can’t stay still when the other man gives him this much attention, and Leorio tries to hold him down. He reaches the band of Kurapika’s tights, unable to kiss down further.

“Your legs look nice in these,” Leorio whispers, cupping his hand around Kurapika’s bulge, teasing him gently. “You should wear them more often.”

Kurapika can’t respond, his head too overwhelmed by the sensation of the nylon rubbing against his cock. He can feel himself getting harder, his cock peeking out through the band hung low on his hips.

“No underwear?” Leorio asks, and Kurapika covers his eyes with his arm. “Did you want me that badly?”

Kurapika avoids responding for now, knowing that Leorio _knows_ the answer to that, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response.

Leorio rubs against him for a few more moments before flipping him over onto his stomach, bringing him onto his lap. Kurapika gasps at the movement, and he can feel Leorio’s bulge against his stomach. He wants to beg, he wants to just get fucked already, but he also wants to see where this is going.

“Your ass looks nice in these,” Leorio whispers, his voice full of want. He rubs his hands gently over Kurapika’s ass before lifting it and bringing it down, spanking him roughly.

Kurapika always knows that it’s coming, and it still drives him crazy when he does it. He keens in Leorio’s lap, his voice pouring out in spurts, and he feels Leorio grow harder against him. He wants to take him in his mouth, he just _wants_ anything Leorio can give him. Another slap comes down on Kurapika’s ass, and he can feel the sting of it growing. He gets louder and louder with every spank, keening and curling against Leorio, trying to rub his cock on _something_ to help relieve him of the aching he’s feeling.

Each swat of Leorio’s hand drives spikes through him, making him want more and _more,_ bringing him so close to the edge. He wiggles over Leorio, rubbing against Leorio’s cock, his voice becoming more and more incoherent.

“Do you want me, baby?” Leorio asks, teasing him. Kurapika just nods, lets himself fall apart in Leorio’s lap. “You have to beg for me.”

Kurapika feels a shudder go through him, his voice getting louder and louder.

“Please,” he can hear himself speak, but his mind is so overwhelmed that he can barely process it. “Please, Leorio.”

“I think you mean,” Leorio starts, another swat coming down on Kurapika’s sensitive ass. “Please, _daddy_.”

Kurapika moans, his voice almost at a scream.

“Please, daddy,” Kurapika moans, his voice loud and desperate. “Please, _daddy_ , I want your cock!”

Leorio huffs a laugh, lifting Kurapika up to a sitting position on his lap.

“Please, daddy,” Kurapika doesn’t care about his pride now, he just wants, wants, _wants,_ and he wants Leorio to give it to him. “Please, daddy, I need your cock.”

“Thank you, baby,” Leorio mewls into his ear, too close for Kurapika to not react, his body shuddering.

Kurapika is sick of waiting, he just wants, so he continues to beg. Leorio touches the nylon covering his cock, and rips it open, revealing the hard length and soft skin underneath. Kurapika feels lube run down his ass, covering him, but his mind is so overwhelmed that he can’t pay any attention to it.

Leorio rubs a finger up his hole, gently working his way in, and Kurapika wants to scream at him to just _fucking take him already_.

“Please, please” Kurapika begs instead, his voice loud and uncontrollable. “Please, your cock, daddy.”

Kurapika feels the pressure of Leorio’s fingers leave his hole, and he feels the tip of Leorio’s cock wait at his hole.

“Are you sure you’re ready, baby?” Leorio whispers in his ear, rubbing his cock against Kurapika’s hole. Kurapika mumbles incoherently, and Leorio finally gives in.

His cock slowly spreads him open, stretching him deeper and deeper, until all that runs through Kurapika’s head is Leorio’s cock. All he can think about is the deep press of Leorio inside of him, touching him deeper and deeper, bringing him to the edge. Kurapika can hear Leorio’s moans next to his ear, but his brain can only think about how _good_ this cock feels and how much deeper he wants it.

Kurapika feels himself race closer and closer to the edge, his body thinking only about Leorio and about climaxing.

He feels, feels, _feels_ , and he suddenly, white bursts behind his eyes, climax rocking through him. He can feel Leorio’s cum shoot inside him, and he can see his own cum covering Leorio’s chest, but he is having a hard time focusing on anything other than how good this all feels. He rides out the climax slowly, enjoying every moment of Leorio pouring cum inside of him, until he finally feels his legs go limp underneath him.

He goes limp against Leorio’s chest, his breath wild, and Leorio laughs gently at him.

He feels himself get lifted off Leorio’s cock, the space left there aching in him. Leorio places him down on the bed, and Kurapika feels himself start to drift, his head getting hazy. He distantly feels Leorio rub him down, cleaning him off, and then wrapping his arm around Kurapika. He cuddles into Leorio’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he drifts to sleep, his legs limp and his head full of Leorio.

It’s warm, and loving, and he thinks it was probably a good idea that he bought those tights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent and gross, and it won't be the end of me being self indulgent and gross. Inspired by a conversation I had with a friend, Ichi, so thank you Ichi for the inspiration. I hope you enjoy my first completed leopika fic!


End file.
